Supernaturalstuck
by Frostagin
Summary: After the game ends, Karkat is unable to find a job and eventually takes up hunting the supernatural. After a few months he ends up working with our favourite Winchesters. How will things pan out for this odd group? Read to find out. Post-game AU. Johnkat in later chapters. I also plan Erisol and Cronkri, with more coming.
1. Chapter 1

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are currently sitting on the couch of a human who calls himself Bobby.

Okay, let's clarify things some.

You're now around 18 human years old. You lost track of sweeps a long time ago. The game ended about a year ago, leaving everyone in a parallel universe where humans and trolls both live on Earth. As far as you know, everyone was able to land a decent job.

Everyone except for you, that is.

After a few months of living on the streets, you found about hunting the supernatural and decided to try it out. At least you have an excuse to use fake IDs and shit now. You now have a pair of iron sickles and a pair made of reinforced silver. You no longer have a computer and as a result haven't heard from anyone else in a while.

You now wear a grey jacket with hidden pockets, a pair of slightly ripped light grey jeans, some combat boots you found, a black tank top, and a Sufferer pendant (though you refuse to call it that) you had bought off Meenah once so she would shut up. There's also a bite mark out of your right ear due to a rather reckless attempt to subdue a ghost dog.

You had been on a job when this Bobby guy, also a hunter, found you, called you an amateur and an "idjit", and finished the job for you. Now he says he's going to get some friends of his to tutor you. Why he can't do it himself, you have no idea.

You fiddle with your necklace boredly when you hear the doorbell ring, making you instinctively jump and reach for your sickles. You get a "calm down, shorty" from Bobby, making you lightly growl at him. He goes to open the door, letting in two people you assume are hunters. They also seem to be brothers, partially because they look alike and partially because there isn't any other reason for the two to be working together. After some listening you figure out their names are "Sam" and "Dean". Before too long they come over. "So this is him?" says the one you think is Dean. Sam hmms to himself. "He's kind of small," Dean continues. You huff and stand up, which sadly only proves his point.

"What's your name...?" asks Sam.

"Karkat," you reply, glaring up at him.

He mutters something like "I've never seen a troll in this line of work before." He seems like kind of a softie. You hope he doesn't comment about your age.

"How long have you been hunting?" Oh thank god.

"About half a year. But I've been fighting for a lot fucking longer, so don't think I'm an idiot or anything." Sam looks at Bobby, as if to ask if you were telling the truth. "He's an idjit with the supernatural, but he is a pretty good fighter, I'll give him that."

"Wow, you actually gave me a compliment." Fuck Dave, you are the sass master. It is you. "And here I thought I was _completely _useless." Dean chuckles. "I like this kid. We'll take him." Bobby nods in response. Dean heads out, Sam making sure you're following before taking up the rear. You decide you'll give these two a chance, and if you don't like them, you can always run off.

A/N: yay, finally got this up! Sorry the first chapter is so short, but this'll be fun to write. You guys are welcome to comment with suggestions for ghosts. In case anyone is wondering, I do plan on giving other Supernatural characters cameos. I have some planned out for Sollux, Eridan, Cronus, Kankri, Mituna, Dave, Terezi, Dirk, Jake, John, and Jade. I've also got an idea for Gamzee, though it's just an idea. If you have any ideas for other character cameos, let me know!


	2. Chapter 2 Chapter 1

You look out the window of Dean's car, "Dancing Days" playing on the radio. Its been a few weeks since you joined the Winchesters, and you're slowly but surely getting used to one another. They were good fighters, which you liked, and Dean also knew how to have fun and keep you from turning into a complete douche.

"Alright, since we're getting pretty close, I'm going to go ahead and explain our next job." You look up at Sam curiously. "This one's a series of kidnappings, but only of trolls."

You raise an eyebrow. "Any other criteria?"

"Not by my knowledge."

Dean pulled into a motel. "Hmm. Let's go check in then find a bar for some info." Sam goes in and reserves a room, then you drive to a nearby bar, called "The Bard's Town." What a stupid name. You all head off in different directions. You go up and buy a drink. God, fake ID's _rock. _After downing something light, you go off to find someone to talk to. You eventually sit down at a table near the stage only to find that Sam was already there, talking to a troll. You smile politely and listen in.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know much. I don't find it productive to listen to such rumors. But perhaps my matesprit can tell you something. He's on stage right now, but I'm sure he would be happy to talk. If you're able to wait, of course."

"That'd be great. How long do you think he'll be on?"

"It shouldn't be too much longer. I believe he's finishing up his last song at the moment."

You look on stage to see two trolls playing something that sounds like that one Elvis song. Something about a hound dog. They look related, but you can't see them all too well from this angle. You look back to the troll, nonchalantly looking him over.

He's wearing an old red sweater that he's likely had for some time, but it's still a little too big on him. Looking up at his head, his hair's slightly more kept than yours, but not by much. He has small rounded horns, also similar to your own, and-

Now wait just a motherfucking second.

Is that Kankri?!

Huge fucking red sweater, horns like yours, talks a whole damn lot...

Yep. Definitely Kankri.

You're about to go find someone to talk to who ISN'T going to try and tutor you when two other trolls sit down, most likely the two who were on stage earlier. Wondering who the hell Kankri of all trolls ended up with, you look at them, to see two glitzed-up douchebags.

The first had rings all over his fingers. He was wearing a stupid shimmery hipster scarf, a purple cape, and a pair of dorky hipster glasses. He had an idiotic purple streak in his hair, and wavy horns. No doubt about it, that's Eridan fucking Ampora. Fun.

Looking over to the second, you see a white shirt and black leather jacket. His hair was also swept back, but had no streak in it. He had the same horns as Eridan and an odd scar above his right eye. That's Cronus, Eridan's just-as-douchey dancestor.

Wait.

That would mean... _Cronus _was Kankri's matesprit.

What the everloving fuck.

You can't help yourself and crack up, causing everyone at the table to look at you. Sam gives you a disapproving look. Everyone else just stares.

Once you finish laughing, Sam reprimands you. "What the hell."

"Sorry, I just... I did _not _see that one coming." Sam raises an eyebrow.

"It's a long story."

Sam is about to say something, but is interrupted by Kankri. "Karkat, is that you...?"

Fuck. "Yes...?"

"Oh, it's good to hear that you're alright! I-" Cronus gives him a look and he stops. "Sorry."

Sam opens his mouth to talk, but you interrupt him. "They're old friends, before you ask."

"I assume you're an investigator then, from your apparent working with Sam here?" Kankri asks. You nod.

"Wow..." says Eridan, who had been staring in disbelief before now. "So, what're ya investigatin'. then?"

You instinctively fall back to the old lie about being investigators on a series of disappearances in the area and how it's important to know local legends because "criminals may exploit these" and other fake reasons. You feel a little bad about lying to these guys, but it's not too bad because they all annoyed you at some point in time.

"So..." Sam continues. "Do you two know anything?"

Cronus goes first. "Well, there have been disappearances around. Only yellow and lower on the hemospectrum. And all around this certain bridge in town. "

"But I think it's a load of horseshit," continues Eridan, "Cause Sol walks home that way every night."

"Well," you add in, "Sollux can more than defend himself." You try to ignore the part where Eridan knows the way he walks home, because that implies them being in a red relationship, and you don't want to burst out laughing again.

"True. But-" Eridan is cut off by his phone ringing. He looks at the caller ID and answers it immediately after. "Hello?" You can hear frantic shouting from the other line, but you can't make out what's being said. "Hey, calm down first. Deep breaths, yeah?" The other party does their best to calm down. "Now, say that again?" The colour drains from Eridan's face as he listens. "Oh my cod..." The person on the other end starts freaking out again. "Hey, listen, we'll find him, okay? He's my matesprit, remember? Promise. Get yourself some food. There's a sandwich in the fridge." He hangs up.

Cronus and Kankri speak in unison, which is more than a little creepy. "What happened?" Eridan sits down, his earfins drooping.

"Are ya sure it ain't just Mituna overreactin'?" Oh, Mituna? You think you remember him. Sollux's dancestor. They probably live together.

Eridan nods. "From what I gather, he disappeared right around the bridge..."

You lean over to Sam and mutter in his ear, "This case just got personal."

A/N: Yay chapter 2! Well, Chapter 2 Chapter 1. I just pulled a Hussie. Each chapter is going to be a stroyline, but there are going to be subchapters because i don't want too long in between updates. And I want you guys to be in suspense. Hehehehehe.

Guess I should do a disclaimer. Kankri, would you do the honors?

Kankri: With pleasure.

Fr9stagin d9esn't 9wn H9mestuck 9r Supernatural. She's simply a fan wishing t9 sh9w her l9ve f9r the tw9.


	3. Chapter 2 Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews! It's always great to know people like your stories. On to the story!

After returning to the motel, you plop down on a bed, claiming it as yours. Dean and Sam place their stuff down. Sam grabs his computer and goes to the table, however, he doesn't open it, instead looking at you.

"So, Karkat." He says. "How did you know those trolls? Just out of curiosity?"

"Old friends," you reply shortly.

"I wouldn't say friends with the way you reacted to the first one." Jeez, Sam, is there a _problem _with knowing people?

"Kankri's... pretty much the troll equivalent of my brother," you say, not wanting to explain ectobiology. Especially when you don't understand it yourself.

Dean cuts in. "What's wrong with that?"

"He was ALWAYS on my fucking case. 'Karkat, you might offend someone with that kind of language.' 'Karkat, don't speak to others like that.' UGH."

Dean looks at Sam, raising an eyebrow. Sam rolls his eyes.

"Anyway, Eridan was _sort of_ a friend," you continue, "Except for the fact that he was, and probably still is, a huge jerk." You convienently leave out the bit where he killed Feferi and Kanaya. "Cronus is his troll older brother and an even bigger jerk. He used to hit on everything that moves. And that isn't an exaggeration."

"I assume this counts you, then."

You nod. "Sadly enough. But see, last I knew, Kankri had never been on a date in his life. You see now why their matespritship is fucking hilarious."

"No, not re-"

"Yeah, that's actually pretty damn funny."

Sam glares at Dean, the latter chuckling.

"So, what about the other guy, the one that was captured?"

"Oh, Sollux? Yeah, the two of us were pretty close. He's an asshole. You see why we got along."

Dean chuckles. Sam rolls his eyes and pulls out his computer.

"So anyway... Any ideas on the case?"

"I'd say maybe a vengeful spirit, one that died recently, since the kidnappings seem to have started about a year ago," Dean surmises. You add to his comment, saying, "I suspect the ghost of a highblood troll, considering it's targeted towards trolls yellow and lower."

Sam types on the computer. After a while, you hear an "Aha!" You and Dean both go over to look at the screen. "Here's one. He was a seatroll, died about a year ago. He wasn't known to be too friendly to lower castes, even going as far as attacking a burgundy troll once."

"Is there a graveyard listed?"

"Here," you say pointing to an area on the screen.

"Cavehill Cemetery.

Dean grins. "So, how about Karkat goes to dig up the bones tomorrow night-"

"Whoa, no." You interrupt. "You remember one of my best friends is with that ghost? I'm fucking making sure he's safe. You go burn the bones. "

"Alright, alright. I'll burn the bones, you and Sam go chasing that washed up ghost around."

You roll your eyes, then stifle a yawn. You crawl in the bed and quickly fall asleep, Sam and Dean soon following suit.

A/N: wow this chapter sucks ugh

I didn't want to leave you all with nothing though. I promise next chapter will get some action in. XP


End file.
